User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Holiday Event 1
Creating, creating, creating...Creating, creating, creating... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! '' ''OH CRAP! I FORGOT TO MAKE MY CUSTOM BAKUGAN! '' ''Minutes later...' '' ''I STILL HAVE TIME - WAIT, WHAT ARE THE RULES?' '' Rules ''The Bakugan must be new. It cannot be published or set up for an episode of a story you're making already. '' ''The Bakugan must have a page made.'' ''Make sure the Bakugan has a description, picture, or both.'' ''Create a page of the Bakugan in action.'' ''All Bakugan with description, picture, or both and the brawling page of the Bakugan are due by Dec. 29th, 2012 (different times for a few other people).'' Tips ''The long the Bakugan is in action, the better the chance you could have.'' ''A personality for the Bakugan would help well too.'' After Dec. 29 ''Bakugans will be placed in a poll and voted upon on who will win. The polling will go by match ups.'' ''The winner will be announced and featured on Jan. 1st, 2013.'' Storyline ''With your Bakugan and how the story plays out, you have control of that. However, a storyline must be followed to for a specific reason that you'll find out. Please choose one of the three storylines below. 'Keep in mind, you can always wrap your planned storylines with one of the storylines I gave. They're used for the poll your event will be categorized in. Storyline 1 - It's a snowy day and your rival, Jack, is eager to battle you. '' ''Storyline 2 - It's a snowy day and your rival, Jack, has stolen holiday Bakugan from people. Jack challenges you to brawl for your Bakugan, if you lose, and all the stolen Bakugan if he loses. '' ''Storyline 3 - Holiday Bakugan are being stolen. Your rival, Jack, has informed you and tells you the thieves have him captive. You go to help your rival, even if it's a possible trap. '' ''List of People involved in the holiday event'' *''The Outcast Wolf - Holiday Event - Wolf, Porcoone, Storyline 3'' *''Nexus360 - R-ECS-P1 - R-ECS-P2, Paladice, Storyline 1'' *''Kodokor12 - OW-CSP1 - OW-CSP2,Noctemore, Storyline 2'' *''Darkusinfinity99 - ,Heishi, '' *''Valentin 98 - DD:HH-P1, DD:HH-P2, DD:HH-P3, Vispreus, Storyline 1'' *''Icefern - Divided Legacies: When All Else Thels, G'reth, Storyline 1'' Polls Poll Rules It's pretty simple, if you were apart of the event, you cannot vote for yourself. Also, don't go at people telling them to vote for you or someone, allow them to choose. There will be two methods to the polls I'm doing. 1. Leave a message under my comment, telling your two votes 2. PM me your two votes Polls *Each vote is considered a tally mark.* *The winners will be decided January1, 2013 at 12am USA eastern and put into another poll to determine a single winner* Description Poll: ''Wolf - llIl Nexus - ll Picture Poll: Kodo - lll DI - II Val - l Ice - l Final Poll: Kodo and I cannot vote on this poll because we're the only two remaining, thus we'd have to vote for each other and it would be the same if we just left everything blank... Wolf -'' ''Kodo - l The winner: Category:Blog posts Category:Contest